


I Almost Told You.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Roadies (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Older Man/Younger Woman, Self-Doubt, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flirtatious but never crossing the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Told You.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> I haven't seen the show but, I plan on watching tonight.
> 
> I was sad to see Vinyl canceled (but I plan on writing more fics)
> 
> So, with that said, I really hope you guys like this and want to read more, because, I do plan on writing more so...
> 
>  
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Somehow, this is the farthest she's ever imagined her life from her dream. 

She love this but, she doesn't want to do this forever.

She wants something that's _hers._

Something that she can wake up overjoyed about every morning.

A job she loves although, she does love the job she's currently doing.

It's made her happy some days, made her feel like she's a _part_ of something even though she knows she is already.

But it's not something she'll have to think about much longer. _Film School._

It's something new but, something she's been wanting to do for a while but sometimes shes unsure. 

Sometimes it's harder to think about leaving.

_Leaving the nest._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

She's on her way there, ducking under a piece of the stage as it's carried through.

She's about to say fuck it.

Just go do her job and say she quits later when she sees him standing there.

Smiling, and talking with someone, and he sees her.

She just smiles, waves, and heads off to help set up with the others.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been like that for months but neither of them has said anything to other.

Just kept playing the game.

A smile here.

A wink there.

Flirtatious but never crossing the line.

A tiny fucking line she's seen others cross so, so many times before but not them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighs brushing a fallen strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

When she feels the a sudden touch of cold on her neck and she jumps and he laughs.

Smiling and extending a bottle of water toward her as she grabs it arching a brow.

"Not funny," she says, but she can't hide the little smirk on her lips.

"Thought you could use cooling down," he says, eyes looking directly into her own as he sits down on the edge of the stage. Denim clad legs dangling over, as she huffs and sits down beside him.

"Why would I need cooling?" 

She's grinning, teasing him, as she twists off the cap and takes a few sips.

He leans over, shoulder bumping into hers in a playful manner as he chuckles softly.

"Seen you working harder than usual today, or maybe," he pauses for a moment, before his eyes are on her.

"I thought I was making you need some cooling down," he says, smirking as he takes a drink of his own water and she nearly chokes on hers.

"You? Please, I don't like old guys."

They chuckle together, knowing she's only teasing him.

"I'm not that much older than you Kelly."

"You're like what forty?"

He arches a brow, laughing a bit shaking his head.

"Thirty five, but you're young so that seems _up_ there doesn't it?"

She scoffs softly, shaking her head.

"I'm not that young, Nineteen isn't that young Bill."

"It is compared to thirty five," he says, shaking his head as if he's too old for her to old to be teasing and flirting with her.

"I'd still bang you," she says, eyebrows wiggling suggestively before he starts laughing.

His hand pats her leg, fingers touching her inner thigh and she feels her heart hammering suddenly. Blue eyes wide and staring at him, as he leaves his hand there for a moment longer before he pulls back.

"I'm gonna get back to work. You should too."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

She watches him leave.

Head off and leaves her sitting there as she flops backwards on the stage.

Blue eyes staring up at the ceiling, fingers held around the water bottle.

Maybe film school could wait a little while longer.


End file.
